


Tab

by Akifall



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Goro Akechi is a male Omega, his father Shido wants him to bond with a rich and powerful Alpha for political reasons.Kurusu Akira is none of those things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read up on Omegaverse before venturing forward T_T 
> 
> In this story I wanted to Akira to act more like Joker and act more sly as opposed to shy.

It’s the first time he’s been stood up.  
Akechi cups his warm mug with a relieved sigh; quickly glancing up at the clock to confirm he himself has got the right time.  
His bronze hair falls in front of his eyes as he glances down at his phone. There’s not a missed call or a text message. Akechi has never had the pleasure of being stood up before and for so many others it would be shameful.

Akechi Goro hated the fact that he was an Omega. He hated the way people seemed to treat him like he was prize or a toy. He hated that jobs were restricted just because he fell into heat 9 days of the year; jobs were only for Alpha and Betas while Omega’s were expected to live at home and take care of the children. But Akechi had felt no connection to any of the pig headed Alphas his father was so keen to pair him with. 

All of them so far had been rich and powerful- some were dangerous. But it was obvious after simply listening to the Omega for a couple of moments- that most were soon turned off by his strive for independence. Some had the cheek to ask for his heat days like he was some common whore.  
It was rare that they didn’t show up though. Omegas were prized in society, treated on some degree like royalty. While females were more frequent, a male omega was considered incredibly rare with only a few hundred existing on the entire planet.  
He knew if he wasn’t an omega his rotten father wouldn’t have looked twice at him. But politically turning away an omega - let alone a male one at that- would have decreased his popularity dramatically. Shido wanted his son to bond with someone rich and powerful to publicize his son’s status even more; safe to say Akechi felt powerless to stop him.

So Akechi simply turned the alphas off of him. He spoke about his dreams of becoming a detective and going as far as university to complete his degree. When the talk of children arose- Akechi would say he had no interest in having a child for ‘many years yet’ and would seal the deal by saying he wanted to marry before bonding.  
Marriage was considered a beta tradition seeing as they couldn’t bond with one another. For an omega and Alpha to marry it showed that they were on equal footing. It was a true show of devotion to one another.  
Akechi checked his phone again before downing the terrible coffee placed in front of him. He picked up his brief case and then made his way to the bar, smiling forcefully as a woman turned her attention to him instantly.  
“Is that all pet?” She asked as he placed the empty mug on the counter. “Yes, thanks again for your hospitality.” Akechi replied with a false smile. The woman flushed as she looked down at the mug, Akechi rolled his eyes as he noticed her interested scent, his eye twitching as she began to write down her name and phone number on a napkin. 

“Here pet, muffin on the house. Don’t worry about paying neither, pretty thing like you needs looking after.” She said with a wink. Akechi wanted to throw the stupid muffin back at her, but instead he took it and gave her another false smile.  
As he left, he saw her wave at him with a hopeful smile.  
He dumped the muffin and napkin in the trash the moment he was out of sight.

-  
It was raining when Akechi left the station.  
The stations were flooded with people trying to shelter themselves from the downpour but Akechi strode straight out into it, drenching his white shirt and hair as it came hammering down onto him.  
He was stubborn enough not to want to take a train full of potential Alphas, who would see him as fair game. Walking through a bit of rain seemed harmless enough especially as other’s seemed so eager to get out of it.  
As he continued to walk however, the rain came down heavier and Akechi quickly ran towards a rundown coffee shop- his hair stuck to his face as he wrenched open the door and stepped in with a relieved sigh.  
He noticed to his surprise that someone was approaching him but before he could catch a glimpse a white towel descended upon him, somebody was rubbing it against him obviously trying to dry him off, when he stopped Akechi wrestled the towel off him and drew it around his shoulders so that it rested on his head like a cloak. 

The café was void of nearly all colours but brown and red, a few stools sat by the bar and an old TV shone dimly in the corner. Four open booths were crammed together against a wall, and on closer inspection Akechi could see the lights above them were meant to be muti-coloured however it was obvious no love had been given to them for a long time.  
The man in front of him rubbed his goatee thoughtfully, his glasses drooping as he observed the new arrival. Akechi waited nervously, an apology just about to spill from his lips when the man spoke up.  
“Kurusu, get this guy a coffee.” He said before walking off and taking his own place behind the bar.  
Akechi sighed in relief and ruffled his hair with the towel.  
The man with the goatee looked up from the newspaper he was now reading and interrupted Akechi’s ‘thank you’.  
“I’m gonna need that towel back. Tomorrow, dry-cleaned.” He demanded before turning his attention back to his newspaper.  
Akechi flushed and nodded, gingerly placing the towel on one of the red stools before approaching the barista. The barista had his back turned as he made up the coffee; so Akechi took a seat by the TV. The noise of the TV didn’t drown out the sound of rain and at one point the door swung open with the force of the wind, the man with the goatee grumbled and then gave the door a solid smack until it clicked back into place.  
“Getting my hopes up all the time, damn punk wind.” He snapped, Akechi noticed a large smile stretching across the barista’s face as he turned and put down the coffee in front of him. 

The barista looked around his age with dark unkempt hair and grey piercing eyes, Akechi stared back at the alpha in surprise as a large Cheshire grin stretched across his face. The barista then tucked his hands under his chin and learned them on the counter.

“How is it?” He said. Akechi fumbled with his hands as he quickly took a tentative sip of his coffee, grimacing at the bitter flavor.  
“To bitter?” Kurusu asked before dropping a couple of sugar lumps into the cup from a height so that the coffee made an audible splash.  
“Tell me when.” He said continuing to drop them.  
“That’s fine. Thank you.” Akechi quickly replied and Kurusu dropped two more in with quiet laughter.  
“How’s it taste?” He asked as Akechi took another sip. Akechi wondered if this is how he treated all his customers as he tried to down the sickly sweet liquid.  
“It’s a bit-“  
“Sweet?” Kurusu said licking his lips  
Akechi nodded back with a flush, and Kurusu took the mug back making sure their fingers brushed. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll make you a better one.” He promised.  
The raven haired boy smiled kindly at the omega before turning his back and placing the mug by the stack of dirty dishes.  
“Tomorrow?” Akechi mumbled his eyes stuck on the alpha in front of him.  
“Well I did just decide that you’re going to be a regular here afterall. I’ll even set you up a tab for that drink you just had.”  
“It wasn’t free?” Akechi asked to which the man with the goatee laughed.  
“Free? Kid, nothing in life is free in the end someone is going to have to pay for it.” The man gave him a genuine smile as he bestowed his wisdom upon the omega.  
The omega thought back to the free muffin and coffee and suddenly felt horrible.

“Anyway you got to return the towel. Towels aren’t cheap; don’t be running off with our towel. You aren’t some towel thief are you?” Kurusu piped up.  
Akechi didn’t know what to say. He chose to shake his head in response.

“Good. Well doesn’t look like the rains letting up anytime soon… how bout some curry?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write a chapter between Akira and Akechi meeting up again. It's short but I wanted to highlight how Akechi views himself and how life has treated him. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments. I'm not very good at using the editor on Archive so I apologize if it looks squished together! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy

After what he deemed a strange evening, Akechi entered his single apartment half-soaked and in desperate need of a shower. He peeled his soaking shoes off and placed them near the radiator to dry.

Among his shoes he located his mail and quickly shuffled through it quickly becoming disappointed that his chosen university hadn’t responded back. The chances of him getting accepted were close to zero.

Without a bond- omegas were simply too much at risk to be placed in an environment with unbonded alphas. The universities that had been set up for omegas, primarily dealt with domestic academics such as cooking, or texture classes.

It was a joke really. Society treated omegas like exotic pets on tight leases. Akechi hadn’t met another omega that hadn’t dreamed of becoming an alphas bondmate. In that Akechi felt very much alone.

In fact everything about Akechi screamed of loneliness. Everything was singular, one laptop, one toothbrush, one single bed. The only person that kept in contact with Akechi on a regular basis was his father- but then that was only to demand he do as he was told.

Akechi threw the mail aside and peeled off his transparent t-shirt with a grunt. Flinging it towards his laundry basket, he discarded his trousers and then stepped into the wet room. The omega pulled a face as he passed his mirror. Heading towards his shower, he reached forward and turned the dial to hot, hissing as the water hit his back.

He tried to keep his thoughts off the day’s events but found his thoughts lead back to those grey eyes. Damn it. Damn it to hell. The omega angrily slammed his fist into the wall and then leaned his head against the cold tiles and sighed. Honestly, why was he getting so upset about it? Nothing about that silly coffee shop was going to entice him back- he could just mail the towel back.

They simply wanted him for money anyway, the place was clearly in need of customers and someone like him- a rare omega- would probably attract all sorts of people to the café.

Akechi felt his chest grow heavy as realization dawned on him. Of course, that was it - nobody wanted him really. His father didn’t, his mother certainly didn’t.

Shido never addressed Akechi as his son unless he had to. Always kept at a distance, Goro wasn’t even allowed to take his father’s last name. Shido’s campaign for Prime minister took up most of his time, and with many fingers in different pies- Goro was simply a wild card to tip the scales if ever need be.

On paper, Akechi’s mother had been the love of Shido’s life and when illness had tragically taken her away, his only son became withdrawn. In reality, Akechi’s mother had taken her own life days after Akechi had presented.

Shido had demanded custody of the omega and boxed the single mother in with blackmail. Her last note had cursed the existence of Akechi Goro, the parasite that ruined her life.

Noticing his skin turning an angry shade of red, Akechi finally added cold water to the mixers, proceeding to focus on cleaning all the rain water away along with his troubled thoughts.

-

There was a text message waiting for Akechi when he left the wet room. Quickly throwing in a microwave meal, Akechi curiously pulled up the message and to his surprise it wasn't from his father but from from the alpha that had stood him up earlier. Usually the Alpha never spoke to Akechi before meeting him. curiosity got the better of the omega and he decided to read the message. 

**Dear Akechi-kun**

**I’m so so so so so sorry for not turning up**

**I was extremely nervous and got lost.**

**Is it possible we could meet up again? I know a wonderful café.**

**I have a close friend that works there; he might give us a discount.**

**N-not that money’s an issue of course!**

**Um-**

**Anyway I hope you consider my proposal!**

**Thanks!**

Akechi sat up and re-read the message twice. Was this meant to be an Alpha? Usually the messages he received from Alphas were demanding and straight forward. This one seemed softer somewhat.

Before he could reply the alpha was sending him another message. He collected his food before opening up the next one.

**I apologize if I come across as somewhat forceful!**

**I don’t mean to upset you.**

**You don’t have to join me if you don’t want to.**

**I understand completely.**

Akechi couldn’t help but wonder if the alpha was just acting desperate He drew his knees to his chest as he polished off his noodles. Against his better judgement his thoughts strayed back to the coffee barista.

He couldn’t deny his attraction towards the stranger and perhaps a date would clear his mind.

His eyes were drawn to the towel resting on one of his coat hooks. What sort of Alpha acts like that anyway? He was too cocky for his own good, to rude, to gorgeo-

**I’d love to. May I know the location?**

Akechi typed back with a furious blush.  He needed to resume life as it was, he couldn't just stop everything because he developed a crush.

After few long moments, he got a reply.

**Ah I’m so glad! :)**

**I’ll text you the location in a bit.**

**They serve really good coffee there!**

**Also my name is Okumuru Haru!**

**I should have said that first really!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story I really wanted Haru to be an Alpha for some reason. She's like such a soft cookie in the games and we don't get nearly enough time with her. 
> 
> I was wondering what other couples people like in P5? I kinda like all the girls as friends with Akira. In P4 there was enough to suggest that you could ship other characters with one another (particularly Naoto x Kenji) but in P5, I guess I'm just so into Akechi x Akira. 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize that i'm not replying to messages. I get nervous about sounding rude- I love comments though.
> 
> Anyway enough babbling. Sorry about that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I suck at writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy thank you for all your wonderful feedback. I'm trying my best!

 

_“Would you like some sugar with that?” Akira grinned at the blushing omega, eyes lidded with lust as the omega promptly crawled into his lap._

_“Oh? And here I thought you were shy.” The alpha teased, lifting the omega’s chin up with a finger._

_Akira reached forward and pressed their lips together, a hand gripped onto him tight and for a sudden moment brown eyes flashed back at him._

_-_

The stupid alarm clock never failed to do its job. Akira woke with a jump as a loud howling resonated throughout the room. His curtains whipped above him and cold air blew into his face before he shut the window with a slam. The old alarm clock continued to howl, its outer appearance resembled a black cat with blue eyes, with the two whiskers pointing to the time.

Akira bopped the head until he felt the ears click into place and the noise stopped.

“I’m up, okay Moana.” Akira grumbled before yawning.

Digging his fingers into the soft foam Akira sprung up and landed on his feet.

The wood was cold beneath him, flexing his fingers out – the alpha grinned as he remembered the events of the previous day.

He’d been told that he was quite the flirt but he’d never tried it intentionally. Seeing the beautiful omega flush and stutter in front of him had been deeply rewarding. The fact that the omega hadn’t thrown himself at him also intrigued the alpha who was so used to the constant love letters and spontaneous gifts.

It wasn’t a well-known fact that Akira was a prime alpha. Most omegas he met generally fell for him at first sight desperate to form some kind of bond. As a prime alpha, he could easily gain a harem of omega and none of them would be dissatisfied.

Akira didn’t believe in having loads of omega though. He’d seen the way that other alpha treated their omega and was repulsed. An omega should be treated like anyone else, it didn’t matter that they fell into heat.

With this in mind Akira pulled his phone from the side table and sent a message to Sojoro

_Opening café early_

Sojoro replied back within moments

_Days barely broken. Eager ain’t we?_

Akira grinned down at his phone and then gave it a casual flip in his hand before making his way to the bathroom He couldn’t risk missing the omega just in case.

-

While Café LeBlanc wasn’t particularly popular it did have its own set of regular customers. The alpha that played with a zippo in the corner of the café, a beta with a trans-gender alpha leering at one another over a booth and who could forget the elderly Beta couple that owned several small bookshops.

Akira happily served them all with a smile and felt the morning quickly pass as they swept out of the café leaving him with a scatter of grey faces that he would never have to recognize.

Come lunch, Akira was setting up the boiler for the rice and putting the ceiling fan on to divert the steam. It whistled as the blades began to spin before falling into a faint hum. The alpha watched it spin for a few moments before pouring the water on top of the rice and set about making the day’s curry.

As if on cue the door-bell went off and Akira glanced up at the young female alpha that had entered.

A friendly smile stretched across his face as she approached him.

“I’ve already put the rice on. Come for a taste test Miss Haru?” Haru flushed as Akira gently teased her- her face gaining a tint of red.

The pair had known each other for years. Akira and Haru had briefly attended the same school before they both dropped out for different reasons. The two had become close friends over the years and often spent the little time Haru had free, together.

The young female alpha was the president and owner of Big Bang Burger, a fast-food chain that dominated all of Japan. Her father had passed away years ago, leaving her the entire business which she kept organised via a trusted friend.

Akira knew that Haru wanted to open her own small Cafe and live a more quiet life- it was partly the reason she enjoyed joining him every lunch.

“Shall I add the chicken in after?” Akira asked his shy friend. Haru smiled back at him and then gave a solid nod.

“Is it possible to plate one up for later to?” She asked avoiding his gaze as he leered back at her.

“Oh plan on eating tonight here as well?” Akira asked. If anything Haru’s complexion got redder as she mumbled out a word clearly embarrassed.

“---ate.” She squeaked. The male alpha shook his head to indicate that he hadn’t caught on to what she had said.

Haru sat up and took in a gulp of air before trying again.

“I’ve got a date tonight… I was wondering if it would be okay to have it here.” She said. Akira stared at her in shock; a silence hung between them for a few moments before Akira let out a cheer and took his friend by the shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze.

“ARE you serious?! Of course you can have it here! I’ll even light a candle for your table! Don’t worry about the cost, I got you covered, throw in a little extra. Just name your first child after me and we’re calling it even.” Akira chuckled.

Haru flayed her hands in front of her.

“N-no you don’t have to do all that. I mean I’m grateful but I don’t even know if it’s going to turn out okay or anything… I kind of stood him up last night.” She mumbled.

Akira slapped his forehead.

“Damnit Haru- don’t go bottling this up. You deserve to be happy. You know that right?” Conflicted emotions flickered over Haru’s face.

“Will this make me happy though?” She whispered. Akira placed his hands over hers and gave her a gentle smile.

“Hey- I can’t say if it will or not. It’s always scary taking that first step- but Haru don’t forget that no matter what; you got people that care, I for one just want you to be happy.” He said.

Haru didn’t say anything as he turned his back on her to check the status of the cooking food. But as he plated up her curry he saw her wipe her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

-

The days were getting shorter as evening came about. The sky was black earlier than expected and the streetlights came to life just after five. Akira turned the café sign to ‘closed’ with a deep sadness resting in his gut.

The omega hadn’t turned up.

Akira felt the solid force of rejection slam into him, but tried to keep a brave face as Haru stepped into the café ready for her date.

The female Alpha had decided to dress smartly for the occasion but had opted into buying a yellow rose instead of a red one.

Akira had explained to her that yellow roses were seen more of a symbol of friendship and upon knowing this Haru had purchased him one as well.

Currently Haru was checking her phone as Akira re-entered.

“He said he’ll be here in about ten minutes, it seems the traffic is quite busy.” She confirmed before taking a seat by the counter.

“Are you sure Sakura-San is okay with the café being open this late?” She asked.

Akira tried to grin at her but found it quite an effort.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He said.

Haru frowned at him, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. “Hey are you okay?” She asked. Akira shook her off with a forced laugh, eyes downcast.

“Yea- was just expecting someone today is all.” He said.

Haru’s eyes widened in horror and she held a hand over her mouth.

“I’ve been practically rubbing this date in your face! I’m s-so sorry! I’ll cancel it! I’ll-“ Akira grabbed her phone as she took it out.

“Don’t even think about it! You’ve put all this effort into this Haru- and I’ll be damned if I let the curry get wasted!” Akira teased taking her phone and checking the message.

“Goro Akechi huh? He’s gonna be a lucky guy tonight! Free curry and a beautiful woman- half tempted to bring out a guitar and serenade for you guys.” He said with a wink.

Haru blushed and began to respond when her phone chimed in Akira’s hand. She hesitated as he offered it to her but then took a breath and took it from him. She pressed the screen and her face lit up as she scanned the message.

“He wants to meet me just outside the station.” Haru said, she bit her lip and glanced helplessly at her shoes.

“This was a bad idea. What if he wants to hurt me, what if he wants to-“Akira grabbed ahold of her shoulders to keep her still.

“Hey! Come on don’t go chickening out now! Just hold the fort- I’ll go get him.” Akira took back her phone before she could protest, vaulting the counter he was half-way to the door before he turned back to her with a grin.

“Stay pretty! I’ll be back ten minutes tops.”

-

Akira was rushing across the road towards the station with purpose. Kicking himself for not asking Haru what her date looked like, he was dialing the number just as he got off the cross-road and felt a twinge of relief when Goro picked up.

“Hello. I’m just approaching- guy wearing green apron of all things, I’ve got black hair, thick glass-“ Akira came to a dead stop as he saw him.

Brown eyes flashed into his mind as Akechi’s voice echoed through the phone.

“Okumuru-san? Hello?” Moments before Akechi focused his eyes on him, Akira felt his chest clench.

_N-no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the regulars at the cafe are kinda easter eggs XD  
> I'm trying to give things a reason in a none magical world- so Morgana is a alarm clock, Mona being a pun of Moaner. Also the whole ear clicking thing is when you can button mash his head on the train, because hey who didn't pick that option! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you're enjoying! I'm sorry for the bad grammer and probably the million times i put 'Akira' 
> 
> I really like Haru, I wish she could of been in the game longer. My least favorite female seems to be everyone's favorite but I don't hate any of them. My first time playing Persona 5 i didn't like Ryuji at all, probably because of his constant needs to yell out about the Phantom Thieves- my second play-through I didn't actually mind him as much, although he's probably my least favorite male character. 
> 
> I really like Yusuke- he looks so much like Jun from P2 so I was disappointed that you can't romance him.   
> I hope if they add a enhanced version you can romance a male- *cough* Akechi because come on


	4. Chapter 4

-  
Akira believed that jealousy was ugly on any person.  
Jealously tore relationships apart and always wore a mean face.  
Akira had never been a jealous person.  
But looking over at his best friend and her date he couldn’t help the anger rising up in him. 

Akira watched the two awkwardly exchange simple conversation- the weather , what movies they enjoyed, what their hobbies were.  
As he served their food, he almost dropped Haru’s plate in front of her, he managed to restrain himself and put it down with a heavy slam instead, startling the pair.  
“Kusuru-kun?” Haru queried her eyes wide with shock.  
His jealously was hurting his best friend.  
“Sorry Haru-chan, I guess I’m just a little tired.” He said with a forced smile. When he turned his head, Akechi was studying him, their eyes locked before they both turned their heads stubbornly. If Haru witnessed the exchange she didn’t say anything, instead deciding to dig straight into her food. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Akechi asked politely, turning towards Akira but keeping his eyes on Haru.  
Akira watched those long fingers flex towards him impulsively, he wanted more than anything for the omega to look at him again- but those eyes were still on Haru.  
“About four years I’d say.” Haru replied after finishing a mouthful of food. 

“We met in school, Akira-kun was always the popular one- if I recall correctly- he was on the run from a couple of omega. I just so happened to be on the roof top tending to the garden, it sorta became a routine to meet up for lunch from then on.” Haru answered. Akechi’s head tilted to the side.  
“I’m sure you were quite popular with the omega as well Okumuru-san.” He smiled at her warmly. Haru chuckled shaking her head stubbornly.  
“No. Honestly? I’ve never desired an omega for the purpose of bonding. While it seemed like a big deal to most, I prefer the companionship of my friends.” Haru confessed. 

If Akira wasn’t so wrapped up in jealously he would have slapped his forehead. Omega’s stereo-typically wanted to be bonded as soon as possible; school up till their first heat was encouraged but after that, finding an Alpha that could take care of them was priority. Haru had enforced the fact that she wasn’t interested in bonding which would turn most omegas away at this point. 

To both Akira and Haru’s surprise Akechi chuckled, looking relieved.  
“My father has been pushing me back and forth to a new alpha as soon as he can find them. It’s refreshing to find an Alpha that can speak with their mind for once." The omega looked tired, worn down by pressure. "All my father wants is for me to bond with someone so he can publicly advertise it. All the alphas he’s sent me to meet before today have only had one thing on their mind. Things i have no interest in agreeing to.” He said honestly. 

Haru reached forward and boldly took his hands.  
“Akechi-kun, I promise not all Alpha are like that.”  
Her eyes spoke of determination and she reached out and handed him the rose.  
“I know it’s probably not what you wanted. But I’d like to be your friend Akechi-kun.” She said.  
The omega looked surprised as he took the rose.  
He looked as if he was about to cry, his face crumbling.  
“No one’s wanted to be my friend before.” He mumbled in a tone that caused both Alphas hearts to break.  
Haru smiled gently

“I didn’t think anyone would want to be my friend before Kusuru-kun came into my life. It was one of the best moments of my life. Everyone deserves a bit of happiness Akechi-kun, I hope this can be the start of yours.” She said.  
“Thank you, Okumuru-san.”  
“Call me Haru.”  
Akechi finally dug into his food, eyes glittering as Haru talked more about herself, about her troubles being an alpha and about how the company demanded she find a mate.

“I can barely look after myself. It was the reason why I didn’t show up yesterday. If I’m being honest, most of the omegas I was paired up with, were interested in my money and status; none of them really wanted to get to know me. But I met every single one of them… until you that is." Haru lifted her gaze up to Akechi's and smiled warmly. "But I’m so glad you gave me a second chance because I got to make a new friend today.”. \- The two countined to talk long after their meals were finished. Akechi talked about how restricted life was. He revealed that he could no longer attend educational facilities and many people wouldn’t risk hiring an unbonded omega. While Haru talked about the pressure that was getting put onto her by members of the company. Before they called it a night, Haru reached over and took Akechi’s hand.  
Akira watched enviously as she squeezed their hands together. 

“Akechi I don’t want to seem too forward. But I would like to meet you again. We can call it a date to your father if that helps.”  
Akechi looked surprised. He hesitated for a moment clearly unsure if to take the offer.  
“You could always use this place as a getaway, got nothing better to do anyway.” Akira piped up.  
The pair turned to him, and finally Akechi was looking at him.  
Haru was asking him if Sojoro would be okay with it and while Akira waved it off his eyes never left Akechi’s.  
It was as though the two were being tugged together.  
“Sure. He’ll be fine as long as we don’t break anything.”

A grin formed on his face as he addressed Akechi causing the omega to avert his gaze.  
“On another note, Sojoro has been looking for another barista anyway. If you fancy like helping out, I can drop in a good word for you.” He asked the omega.  
Akechi and Haru looked equally surprised at the sudden offer. 

The omega looked conflicted as to whether or not he should accept before Akira reached his hand out and offered it to Akechi  
“I’d like to be your friend too if that’s okay?”

Akechi blushed, his hand twitching by his side, unsure whether to take the hand offered to him.  
Upon looking up, Akira noticed the vulnerability in the omegas gaze.  
And then his hand was coming forward and meeting Akira’s. 

It was as though he was being electrified, his heart thudded against his chest as he folded his fingers over Akechi’s hand and to his surprise Akechi did the same.  
“I- I’d like that as well.” Akechi replied shyly before pulling away and leaving a dazed Alpha with his hand outstretched.  
“I’ll return tomorrow to find out more about the job if that’s okay?” He said, to which Akira could only nod dumbly.  
Akechi blushed, drinking in the sight of the alpha once more before turning towards the door.  
“I better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow Kusuru-kun”  
As the omega left, Haru turned to her grinning friend.  
“What was that about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a huge struggle to write this chapter. I'm very impatient when I write and feel like I let people down when I don't deliver. 
> 
> I recently completed Nier Automata which blew me away, I haven't played anything that good for a while (not since Persona 5). The writing throughout is wonderful. Does anyone have any recent games they've played that they connected with? 
> 
> On that note which is your favorite persona game?  
> As much as I love Persona 5, Persona 3 will always be my baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Akechi was beautifully shy. 

As Akira watched the omega in the green apron shakily smile at one of the regulars, he couldn’t help imagining himself pulling the omega against him and seeing what other feelings he could invoke.

It had been several weeks since the older teen had begun working at café Leblanc. Sojiro had pretty much accepted the extra help with minor hesitation; he didn’t seem to care about Akechi’s secondary gender at all.

The beta hadn’t even supervised him properly, handing the reins to Akira and leaving them both in charge of the café at particular times.  
“Pays every Friday. We deduct any mess ups from your check; you can accept tips but maybe just throw a couple of yen in the donation jar if you could. Akira will lock up, open up and most importantly shut up if you tell him to. He’s a good kid but don’t let him distract you.” 

Akira tried really hard not to distract the omega while he worked. Once Akechi had learned how to properly prepare the drinks and work the till he was pretty much a master barista.

The only part that Akechi struggled with was conversation. Akira was very chatty and sociable, but Akechi was very shy. It wasn’t too much of a problem though. The regulars quickly realized that the omega was a great listener and on various days simply unloaded their troubles onto him and expected little in response.

He was especially popular with the quiet red haired alpha, Tatsuya. Akira watched carefully as Tatsuya actually allowed the omega to examine his lighter, something he wouldn’t even share with Akira. He couldn’t help feeling jealous when he watched the two interact. 

Overall Akechi was easily accepted among the regulars despite being quiet.

Finally a month after his employment and a month of dancing around one another, it happened.   
The day hadn’t brought in many customers. Without much to do, Akechi began cleaning the cutlery left from the night before. 

Akira was sat in one of the booths trying to be as discreet as possible. The alpha had a crossword book in front of him, but in all honestly wasn’t really concentrating on it, instead dreamily doodling on any white space.

“Shit!” Akechi yelped suddenly flinching with pain. He removed his hands from the water and grabbed at the napkins.  
Akira quickly stood up and made his way over.   
The water in the washing bowl had turned copper with blood, still coming from Akechi’s finger. 

Akira grabbed a couple of napkins and applied pressure to Akechi’s finger.   
Akechi looked miserably at the water, hair cascading as he looked away shyly.

“I knew I’d mess up at some point.” He mumbled sadly. Akira chuckled fondly, giving the omega a quick poke in the side.   
“It’s a broken glass. Besides who cares, you’re injured.” Akira replied.  
Akechi still looked miserable.

Akira let the silence hang between them as he kept the pressure on the wound.   
After a few moments, he pulled the napkins away, satisfied that the blood had stopped.

“See your fine.” He said with a grin.

Akechi smiled back and moved his hand away only for Akira to grab his wrist and cease any movement.

“Wait a moment.” Akira mumbled, their eyes met as Akira leaned forward and without thinking put the digit into his mouth. 

Goro looked stunned as the alpha sucked on his finger without warning.   
Akira’s tongue lapped at the wound and after a moment he was satisfied that no glass was in there.

“Feels fine, you’re in the clear.” He explained after pulling away.  
Akechi’s face was beautifully red, his mouth hanging open wordlessly.

Akira smiled and brought his hand to Akechi’s face, they moved closer together and breathed the same air, Akechi closed his eyes leaning forward slightly as Akira planted a gentle kiss on his lips. 

They pulled away to look at one another, before Akechi turned his head shyly. Akira chuckled and kissed the side of his head tenderly.  
“Akechi, go out with me.” Akira whispered biting on his earlobe playfully. 

Goro shivered at Akira’s words.  
“Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you find this to rushed. I wanted to get things moving along is all.
> 
> I feel like maybe I could add a bit more to this chapter as it is quite short. But if everyone's cool with it I can just carry on 
> 
> At the moment a lot of other fandoms have taken ahold of me again,   
> So I feel like another playthrough of Persona 5 is coming up again.   
> Anyone using the DLC costumes? Which is the best one?  
> They are quite expensive over here in the UK, like 7 quid (9 dollars) I feel like the take your heart edition should have at least given one of the sets for free :/ So i'll probably just get the one unless they all drop down :)
> 
> Does anyone else feel like Akechi and Jun (Persona 2) are very similar, I feel like Akechi is the result of what Jun would of been like if he didn't grow up with Tatsuya.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Films always depicted romance as something magical. Nobody talked about the heat that came along with it.

The dangerous embers that threatened to consume everything you’ve ever known and come to be.

The taste of a single kiss burning on your lips. Akecki sunk to the floor dejected.

 

At what cost had he paid in given himself up to Akira? He had set very reasonable rules for himself in the past.

Keep hydrated, always keep track of medication, don’t fall for anyone.

 

And yet Akira had simply looked at him like he meant something; that he was more than some disgusting parasite.

The omega thought again back to the kiss and clawed at his arms in a desperate attempt to ground himself.

Why did one kiss suddenly change everything that Akechi had fought so hard to protect?

 

Tears began to pathetically pour down his face as he reached for his lips and touched it for a second.

He wasn’t good enough. Not for anyone. So why? Why did Akira want him?

Wiping his face, Akechi stumbled towards his laptop and opened up Facebook.

He hadn’t been on for a while. Upon logging in he noticed that he had received two new friend requests.

 

Haru and… 2BJoker.

 

He accepted Haru’s friend request off the bat, but hesitated at Joker’s request.

He decided for the moment to ignore it and instead searched for ‘Akira Kurusu’ which brought up several hundred people but only one with a mutual friend.

His profile picture displayed a teenage Haru smiling warmly and a teenage Akira grinning deviously at the camera along with a blonde haired boy and girl, who were each striking a pose.

_**589 friends** _

 

That was a lot of friends, 581 more than Akechi had anyway.

 

He hovered above the friend request button, his heart thumping rapidly as the younger Akira stared out at the world.

Akechi felt a knot form in his stomach. How many omegas had Akira been with? How many had he tossed away? Would he be tossed away?

Shaking his head, he quickly left the page with a heavy heart.

 

That hadn’t helped at all.

 

Popular with the omegas is what Haru had told him right?

Would Akira just use him? Impregnate him like some bitch in heat and leave him with an unloved child?

No that’s what someone like Shido would have done.

Feeling sick for even cross-examining the two; Akechi decided to close down Facebook but stopped when a private message alert lit up.

Curiously he opened messager.

 

J _ **oker- Goro? It’s Akira, I’d thought you’d want to add me now considering that our date will be coming up**_

 

Akechi felt his heart skip, his mouth feeling suddenly very dry. He stared at the screen a moment longer before another message came through.

 

**_Joker- It’s been a while since I’ve used Facebook actually. But I never got your number, seems a little silly now considering that we’ve been working together._ **

The omega brought the laptop closer and began to respond.

**_Akechi- I don’t think I offered it before. Sorry I’m not good with this sort of stuff._ **

**_Joker- Don’t worry about it!_ **

Akechi hesitated

**_Akechi- Sorry._ **

**_Joker- Don’t be Goro, you’ve done nothing that needs apologizing for._ **

Except exist, Akechi thought bitterly.

**_Joker- Besides, I’m glad I got to speak to you today._ **

**_Akechi- Oh whys that?_ **

**_Joker- I like you Goro. It’s a little soon, but I want to get to know you more!_ **

Akechi felt his cheeks flush at the confession. His fingers flexing above the keys as he pondered his response.

**_Akechi- Thanks Kurusu it means a lot._ **

**_Joker- Your welcome Goro._ **

 

Curiosity took a hold of the omega and before he knew it his fingers flew across the keys.

 

_**Akechi- May I ask you something Kurusu-kun?** _

_**Joker- Anything!** _

_**Akechi- You have another facebook account, why use this one?** _

There was a pause as the writing emblem flashed across the bottom of the screen for a few moments.

**_Joker- I haven’t been active on the other one for a while. At school, I kept it up because it was easier to communicate with friends. At first it was fun to talk to people… but as the year went on things got messy._ **

**_People knew too much about me and it became awkward._ **

**_People knew things I liked without actually knowing me, they knew where I went and who I hung out with._ **

**_Abandoning the account was the best choice- deleting it would have caused too many questions, especially considering Ann and Ryuji still attend that school (those are the other two in my old profile picture)._ **

**_Akechi- So you made a new account?_ **

**_Joker- Yea, I’ve got the people I consider my true friends added on here._ **

**_Akechi- I see_ **

**_Joker- You saw the picture of me right?_ **

 

Akechi nervously tucked a hair behind his ear before responding.

 

**_Akechi- It was hard not to, that picture is plastered on Haru’s wall to. J_ **

**_oker- That’s not fair then. Nope, you need to remedy this Goro._ **

**_Akechi- What have I done?_ **

**_Joker- Well, you get a picture of me- but I don’t have any of you._ **

 

Akechi flinched. He didn’t see any reason to take pictures of himself. If anything it was just a waste of time. Pictures of people were treasures that he wouldn’t understand. They held only sentimental value.

 

_**Akechi- I don’t understand why you’d want a picture of me?** _

_**Joker- Why wouldn’t I want a picture of you?** _

 

_Because I’m a hideous monster. Worthless worthless worthless._

 

_**Akechi- I’ll let you take a picture next time I see you if you insist.** _

_**Joker- Thanks Goro** _

_**Akechi- It’s only a picture.** _

_**Joker- It’s a picture of you.** _

 

Akechi blushed.

 

_**Joker- Are you free this weekend? There’s a firework display in town. I’d like to go see it with you** _

_**Akechi- I’d like that.** _

_**Joker- Great! I’ll mail you the details** _

_**Akechi- Sure** _

_**Joker- Hey Goro?** _

_**Akechi- Yea?** _

_**Joker- Sweet dreams, x** _

 

Akechi stared at the kiss long after Akira had logged off.

He tiredly smiled at the screen. 

"Sweet dreams Akira." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if people ain't liking how I write Akechi. I feel like during the games, he's reaching out for something real.   
> It's even sadder that he's not ever called by his first name.  
> Akechi was probably his mums last name. A constant reminder that haunts him.  
> I mean it even feels a bit like the game is shoving him away as well. They don't even include him in the opening or ending credits. 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to write Akechi as though he was in a conflict. He repeats those words that have been stabbed into him and has a shattered confidence because of it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter T_T


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rating has gone up! Most of the chapters will be fluffier after this.

Akechi was embarrassed.

It usually took a lot to embarrass the omega but Akira had done it within the space of an hour.

Inside Leblanc, the Alpha had pulled Goro aside with a grin.

They had just shut the place up and Akechi was retreating to the exit before Akira grabbed him with a laugh.

“Wait a moment. I got something I need to give you.” The alpha handed him a red hoodie and a cap, grinning deviously as Akechi’s eyes widened.

“Not your normal wear I know, but I thought… well, just in case you didn’t want to be recognized.” Akira explained.

The chances of people realizing that Akechi as Shido’s son were very low indeed; but on the off-chance that someone did put two and two together, it could potentially tighten his leash.

The hoodie itself wasn’t too bad; it would no doubt hide his identity.

This is what was considered the casual wear for his age group right? Even so he found it difficult to imagine Akira wearing such things.

“Thank you, Kurusu.” Akechi mumbled with a blush.

Akira’s smile softened and he reached forward and brought his hand to the omega’s head.

“Goro, Akira works fine.” He brought his other hand to the omega’s cheek and Akechi sunk into the warmth, eyes half-lidded.

“Akira, then.” Akechi breathed, Akira nodded and the two stayed like that, dazed.

There was just something so different about the alpha. Something so warm and addicting about every moment spent in his presence.                                               Akechi could feel himself slowly dropping his guard, but at the same time he knew Akira was doing the same.                                                                        

Akechi wanted to know the alpha so badly. He didn’t care that the alpha was- in what would have been his father’s opinion- a nobody.                                         There was a warm aura around them when they were together, a place that the omega never wanted to leave.

“This weekend. I’ll get that picture of you.” Akira said gently stroking the omega’s cheek.

The omega sighed, a gentle look in his eyes as Akira’s hand moved against his skin.

“If you can get one of me.” Akechi replied with a smile.

Akira hummed in agreement and then pulled his hand away reluctantly, Akechi boldly turned his face and pressed a kiss to it before he froze and started to apologize.

Akira quickly pushed himself forward and stopped any more words coming from those lips.

The kiss was gentle and swift but still left the two wanting more.

When Akira pulled back, he dumped the hat on Akechi’s head with a laugh, Akechi rolled in his eyes with a pout.

But smiled when he turned away.

-

Akira wanted to protect the omega from everything.

He wanted to destroy everyone that had broken this hesitant man.

He wanted to show the world that Goro was worth more than the shit life he was given.

But as much as he wanted to protect Goro, there was still the liquid heat that arose whenever they were around one another.

Akira had tried his best not to think too much about it, but even he couldn’t ignore it for long.

Deep into the night Akira took himself into his hand and thought about leaning over Akechi.

-

_Their eyes meeting briefly before Akechi twitched and moaned from Heat._

_Akira pressed his fingers to Akechi’s slick opening and was met with a cry, thin arms wrapping around him as he pumped his fingers into the warmth._

_Tears would slide down Akechi’s cheeks as pleasure shook through him. Akira kissed them away before moaning and releasing himself._

_“Goro, you’re so good.” The alpha sighed; Goro stared down at the cock twitching near his entrance, he shook his head before readjusting himself so that he was on his knees, he then used one hand to spread his opening._

_“Akira. Mine.” Goro whined._

_Akira smiled tenderly._

_“I love you.” Goro mumbled Akira paused, eyes widening as Goro stared back at him with pure happiness._

_“I love you Akira.”_

_-_

The alpha came, crying out into the darkness as ribbons of cum coated his hands.

He didn’t think it was possible to come so hard, but he was shaking, biting into his nightwear as pleasure ripped through him.

“GORO, Goro!” Akira whined, he couldn’t stop himself from the sheer want that consumed him.

When his body was spent, his body collapsed onto the mattress; breathing uneven as a streak of saliva rolled from his mouth.

His body twitched with sensitivity and suddenly he found himself very tired.

Before he fell asleep, he wondered why that particular part of the fantasy had affected him the most.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the scene was a little weird! 
> 
> Sorry again for a short chapter. I'll be writing a longer one this week. Looking forward to the next chapter, it'll be their date. 
> 
> Goro got his dancing all night clothes! I find him unbelievably adorable in them.

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is so poor X_X hopefully it's not to off-putting


End file.
